wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Chat
Ways to Chat There are three different types of chat. Depending on your account, and how it is setup, one or several of the chat types below may be available to you. The three types of chat available to Wizards are: :1. Menu Chat: This is also referred to as "bubble chat". It is completely safe and all players may use the Menu Chat. To use Menu Chat, simply select the Chat icon from the upper left corner of your screen. A list of categories and words will appear that you can select from that looks like this: :2. Text Chat: This is a form of chat that allows you to communicate with other players by pressing the Enter key and typing words from our dictionary. When you press Enter on your keyboard, you can type words from our Wizard Dictionary, and then hit Enter to say your sentence. :Chat can be seen in two different ways: ::1. “Say” – is a kind of chat that anyone in your area can see. These appear as bubbles above your character's head. ::2. “Text” – is person to person chat regardless of where they are in the game (remember: you can only Text to your level of approved chat). You can use this chat with characters that are on your Friends List. :3. 18+ Chat: 'Students 18 and older can now chat more freely with other adults. Verification of age is through the availability of a credit card, which most subscribers and crowns players should already have on record. The chat filter is more daily speech oriented, but it will still check for inappropriate behavior. Words that only 18+ up chatters can see will show up in yellow, words that 13+ up chatters can read will be in white, and words that appear red in the chat box are restricted for everyone. :'4. True Friend Chat: This is the same as "Text Chat" except it is enabled through the use of a "True Friend" code. If a Wizard knows a friend in real life, outside of the game, they can exchange a code that will allow them to communicate with one another. It may be used by Wizards of all ages. :Different Wizards have different levels of chat. Players that have Menu Chat will appear with a crossed speech bubble icon over their head, beside their title: :To talk to these Wizards you will need to use the Menu Chat, too. Players without this icon beside their title can see all Chat. Can't Chat? If you are over the age of 13 but you cannot use the Text chat, go to Wizard101 and log in. If yours is not an independent account or is not a Master account, someone with access to the Master account must log in. Click on My Accounts once logged in. If you are using a Master Account, click on the username for the account who's permissions you want to edit, otherwise, just choose the "Account Control" tab for chat options, and click the “Enable” button to turn on the Filtered Text ability. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Playing the Game